Gotta go my own way
by skylarrose
Summary: Troy cheated on Gabriella and who is there to help her? Everyone’s favorite wildcat: Ryan Evans! TWO SHOT! A Ryella Fanfiction
1. Troy Cheats

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

Pairing: Ryan/Gabriella

Idea: Troy cheated on Gabriella and who is there to help her? Everyone's favorite wildcat: Ryan Evans!

**Authors Note: Hey, It's my first HSM fan fiction!!! I love ryella and all haters can go die!!!! This is going to be a two or three shot. I don't want it to be a whole story, so yeah, deal with it pleases. Its set in the future, Gabriella and Troy are engaged. Gabriella is a Science teacher, Troy plays for the U of A Red hawks. Sharpay works on Broadway but is on break. Ryan is a choreographer for famous Disney movies.**

**Okay yeah, first chapter starts now::**

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez, soon to be Gabriella Bolton walked up the stairs of her and Troys apartment. She was carrying a heavy bag filled with tests she gave to her class of brain dead teenagers. Gabi put the bag down and looked around the stair case where she was currently standing.

"Ugh, why did we buy the top floor pent house," Gabriella wiped her forehead and sighed. She took a seat and unbuttoned the top to buttons of her shirt. All she wanted to was get up stairs, put down her heavy sack, and take a warm shower with her soon to be hubby. Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed up the rest of the stairs.

She finally made it to the top floor. Gabriella clapped in success and then grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

"Troy? Darling I'm home!" she shouted while she put down her bag. "And I'm in need of a VERY hot shower," she giggled quietly at what she just said.

She heard no response so she went on a search and find mission. She heard girlish giggled coming from her and Troys bedroom. She pressed her ear to the door. She faintly heard someone say 'Oh troy, you naughty boy,' She thought of who that voice sounded like and only one name came to mind; Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy in his boxers and Sharpay in her bra and underwear. Troy was kissing Sharpays neck, and Sharpay was talking dirty into his ear.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy pulled away.

"Gabriella, this isn't what it looks like." Troy had guilty written across his face. Sharpay had a smug little smile on her face. "Sharpay came over looking for a fun night, it wasn't meant to go this far!".

Gabriella let a few tears run down her cheek. "What if I hadn't walked in the door? How far would it have gone?" Gabriella asked letting more tears roll down her face.

"I would have stopped from going farther." Troy pleaded. "I only love you!" he out his hand on Gabi's cheek. The tears were now cascading down her face like a water fall. She took three steps back from Troy.

"How long?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" he replied.

"How long has this been going on?" she pointed to Sharpay.

"Since you started working at the high school." He frowned backing up.

"Oh," Gabriella had been working at the High School for about 8 months.

"Gabriella" Troy started, but was stopped.

"Troy, don't try to fix this. It can't be fixed." She turned and opened the door.

"Good bye Troy." She let the last of her tears go. Gabriella took one last look at Troy and pulled of her engagement ring.

"Good bye Gabi," Troy said quietly as the bedroom door closed. Gabriella grabbed her bag, her wallet, and cell phone. She flipped open her phone and pressed speed dial 3.

"Hey, you reached Ryan Evans and I can't come to the phone right now so, leave a message at the beep." Gabi waited for the beep.

"Hey Ryan, its Gabi. Um, I was wondering if I could stay at your place, its kind of a long story so I'll explain when I get there. 'Kay, bye." Gabriella hung up, and walked out of her old apartment with more power then she had ever had before. She was finally free of Troy.

**Okay.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Remember before you exit out of this page, you should press the spiffy 'Review' button.**

**7 reviews till the next chapter.**

**This is going to be a threes shot.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Much love.**

**Rose.**


	2. You are the music in me

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or anyone in it. Although I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel (tehee).**

Authors Note: Okay, I'm so sorry for note reposting sooner. I wanted to update so many times, there just wasn't a good moment for me to. So, it's the weekend. This is the final chapter of 'Gotta go my own way'. But I do write for Hannah Montana so if you like my writing here, check out my other fan fiction, 'Wicked and Hannah Montana' (which I also need to update).

I also need to thank all my reviewers:

Thank you to

Madam-Merra, VampireLover101 , Bonejangles29 , Katherine-The-Crowned , deathcab4lor , Corbin's My Man.

Thanks for the review.

Also, to all the people who added the story to their favorites: Thanks.

With out further ado, may I please present the final chapter of: **Gotta go my own Way**.

- - - - - - - - -

After calling Ryan, Gabriella was getting into her '95 blue mustang. It was a 16th birthday present from her dad. She started up the car, looked back at the apartment complex, and put the car in drive.

She turned on the radio to her favorite station; 97.9. It was playing her and Troy's song.

"… and our mama's smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said Oh my my my. Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light; Oh my my my…" Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, she listened on.

"…A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee…" Gabriella immediately turned off the radio. That was the song playing the night Troy proposed. I tear slide down her cheek and she shook her head vigorously.

"Why did I ever let myself believe I was good enough for 'Troy the basketball Boy' ughhhh" she hit the steering wheel. "I'm so stupid!". She pulled into Ryan's drive way and parked her car. She grabbed her bag, filled with as much of her stuff as she could find, and headed up the walk way.

She knocked on the door bell and waited for an answer. Ryan came to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" she giggled. Ryan smiled and let her in.

"Hey, so what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ryan said taking her coat and bag. She took off her high heels and left them at the door and followed Ryan as he walked down the hallway to his spacious living room.

Gabriella had only been to his house two times in the last year. It was a nice house; 4 bedrooms, 4 and half bathrooms. A finished basement with a pool table, bar, and flat screen plasma. His kitchen was so huge, Zeke wanted to live in it. His living room was spacious enough to through a decent sized party.

The TV was still on, but the movie that had been playing was paused. Gabriella was trying to figure out what movie it was and then it sparked her memory: American in Paris. Ryan loved American in Paris.

"Gabi??" Ryan waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" she answered quickly.

"Its okay, I was just asking why you were here." He smiled leading her into the room. He sat down lazily on the black leather couch, and patted the cushion next to him. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Well, it's a long story…" she started but was stopped mid sentence.

"I've got time." He got up, "Wait," he went into his kitchen and grabbed two sodas, and some chips. He brought them back to the living room, sent them down on the table nearest the couch, and then grabbed two blankets. He sat back down on the couch and handed her a blanket.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your absolutely welcome," he smiled back "So, what happened? What did that damn basketball boy do this time?"

"Well…" she began to tell what happened. "…And I left my rings in his hands, and the rent for him to pay." She smiled triumphantly.

"Brava for you!" Ryan smiled. "I still can't believe Shapay did that. I mean I know she can be a bitch sometimes-" Ryan was cut off

"Correction: you mean all of the time" she smiled.

"Excuse me, she can be a bitch ALL of the time, but I can't picture her doing something that evil!"

"Well, she did, and now I need some where to sleep, so can I sleep with you," Gabriella's eyes widened. "I mean sleep here with you!" her eyes widened even more. "I mean sleep in the guest bedroom far, far away from you!" she finally finished.

Ryan laughed. "Sure, you can sleep with me, I mean sleep here with me, I mean sleep in a guest bedroom FAR, FAR away from me," he laugh even more. Gabriella hit him.

"That is so not funny" she pushed Ryan on the floor. He pulled her down with him. Gabriella landed on his chest.

"You jump, I jump right Rose?" Ryan smiled sincerely. He was quoting Titanic: Her favorite movie. Gabriella sighed and smiled.

"Ryan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Gabi?" he pushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes and got a tingly feeling in her stomach. She realized something; she loved him.

Gabriella leaned into and kissed Ryan. Surprisingly, he kissed her back. When they finally came up for air Ryan smiled, and sang something Gabriella hadn't heard in a long time.

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah it's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because, you are the music in me," Ryan finished.

Gabriella smiled and sighed. She kissed him again.

"You _are_ the music in me Ryan. Always have been, and always will be,"

**The End!**

So yes, that is the end. Troy and Gabriella's song is actually 'Mary's Song (Oh my my my)' by Taylor Swift. I love it, and highly recommend it.

American in Paris is an old Gene Kelley movie. If you've seen Singin' in the Rain, you'll love American in Paris.

Review, and then check out my Hannah Montana stories.

I hope you liked my little two shot.

Remember: World Peace!

Lovee.

Rose.


End file.
